


The Sister I Never Knew

by Ally_Futuras



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Futuras/pseuds/Ally_Futuras
Summary: Astrid finds out Hiccup once had a sister and refuses to let it go. She will not return home until Sylvi is found.-Not your typical Hiccup sister fic-





	1. Chapter 1

"Hiccup!", Astrid yelled as she entered their home. "Get out here now!", clearly she was mad.

The young chief came down the stairs, he'd barely woken up. "W-What is with the screaming so early in the morning?", his hair was a wreck and he had on his flight suit.

Hiccup had gotten home extremely late the night before and didn't even bother to change. The twins took him out and, long story short, he was now hungover.

"Why don't you tell me, clearly you tell me  _everything._ ", she crossed her arms over her chest. "I was just speaking with your mother and she told me tha-"

"Shhh...", he put a finger to her lips. Hiccup leaned against the wall, he processed everything around him and came up with a conclusion.

Looking at Astrid with one eye open he spoke, "You're mad. Oh no, it's not that time of the month is it?"

"Don't you dare.", venom dripped as Astrid spoke. It was ridiculous that he'd say that because obviously it wasn't true. She took a deep breath before continuing. "You're mom and I were talking and she told me you had a sister."

"Ohh!", he banged his head against the wall repeatedly, wanting to forget those words. "She told you that?! Wait a minute, she told you that? Why would she tell you that?!"

"It doesn't matter why, it matters because you kept this from me! You kept this from everyone.", the blonde calmed herself down as much as she could.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I really am. I just didn't want anyone freaking out about it. She's been gone since we were  _kids,_  the whole village got over the fact that she wasn't coming back. Besides, we were all  _just_  kids none of us were even going to remember her.", Hiccup explained calmly.

He put a hand to her shoulder but Astrid backed away. She moved away with a disgusted look on her face. "I can't believe you. I literally can't believe you would do this."

She started walking towards the door.  
Hiccup called out, "Wait, where are you going?!"

Astrid thought for a few seconds before replying, "If I had a sister who I cared dearly about, I'd never let anything keep us apart."

And with that she was out the door and on her way to look for Valka once more.

Hiccup put a hand to his face, Toothless barely coming downstairs was still half asleep. This was going to be a long day.

Astrid didn't have to look very far to find Valka. She was walking towards her. "Astrid, I was just about to check up on you and Hiccup."

"Hiccup is just fine!", she lied. "He really isn't feeling so great today but I'd love to finish our talk. Hiccup never spoke much about his sister but in all honesty I just love hearing about her.", Astrid steered Valka away.

"Oh, yes. A lovely thing.", she smiled. "Hiccup must have told you her story a million times before. Although it doesn't pain me much because I was with her all her life, Hiccup hardly had any time with Sylvi."

So that was her name. Sylvi. The young viking couldn't help but smile at the thought of meeting Sylvi.

"An attitude just like her brothers, Sylvi wanted to see the rest of her family. She grew tired and set out to find Berk.", Valka explained. "The last I saw of her she was headed east."

Astrid gave Valka a quick hug before setting out to get Stormfly. "Thank you so much! I really have to go now, I haven't... I haven't had anything to eat today!" With those final words, Astrid was now running to her Deadly Nadder.

"Come on, girl!", she spoke with enthusiasm. Climbing on the Nadders back, she was off.

Astrid was adamant on finding Sylvi. Valka said she last saw her heading east.

So Astrid would go east, she didn't know what she would find but had high hopes in finding Hiccups sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid has been traveling east for the past hour. She was adamant on finding Sylvi. The young woman would not go back to Berk  _unless_ it was with another girl.

"Astrid!", she heard from behind.

Hiccup was heading her way, Toothless looked worn out as he was being pushed to his limit. The young chief came to her side but Astrid didn't stop.

"Keep on going, Stormfly.", she ignored the other man.

"Oh, come on!", the chief looked beat. "Listen, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! How many times do I have to tell you this?", he sighed.

"It's not your apology I want.", she said simply as the two riders kept flying. "But I forgive you."

"Astrid, just stop this now, please. I have everyone coming to me all day asking about my sister! I  _still_ have a lot of work today, can you just forget this and come home?", he pleaded. "I've had to lie a lot more than I usually do."

The young woman gave her husband a look of surprise. "Lying much?!"

"To the village!", he pointed out, "I don't lie to you, I lie to the village! But they aren't harmful lies! My lies are harmless, it's usually just lying about how much someone weighs or-"

"Hiccup", she stopped him before he said anything idiotic.

"Come on! Please just come home and I'll answer any questions you have!", he was desperate.

She sighed. "Fine."

Hiccup threw a fist up, "Ugh , finally! Now let's head on ba-"

"No, I don't think I'll go back just yet. I want to clear my mind a bit before going.", she spoke softly.

The chief rolled his eyes. He had too much work to get back to and every second was just precious time being wasted. He ran a hand through his hair, he hadn't taken his helmet.

"As long as you get home, it's fine by me. I'll see you tonight!", and with that he and Toothless were heading back to Berk.

Astrid smiled. She could be a great liar at times, Hiccup better look out.

She wouldn't go home until she found Sylvi!

The whole day was spent checking every island she came up on. Astrid encircled each one before going down on foot and looking for the long lost twin.

The next few places she checked were just the same. Astrid finds nothing.

Just as she climbed onto Stormfly, the young woman recalled that she knew nothing of this Sylvi.

Was Sylvi a mere clone to Hiccup? Did she have his sarcasm? Would Sylvi be tall like him or would she be as tall as Astrid herself?

So many questions but no answers.

Astrid decided she would look through one more island before camping out for the night.

It was a place she and Hiccup had found just months before. It was the farthest they'd gone from Berk and the rarely visited. She doubted anything would come up but Astrid was beat and tired.

It was practically nightfall.

She found a nice place to camp out. Stormfly was more than tired, the Nadder simply knocked out once she hit the ground.

Astrid thought it would be a good idea to look for some kindle to start a fire. Nothing huge, just something to give her light and warmth.

The viking woman took her axe and made her way through the woods.

"I can't believe this!", she yelled. "If this is some idiotic prank it's not the least bit funny! Ugh, stupid lying Hiccup!", she kicked at the dirt as she walked and wedged her axe into the closest tree. "I've checked  _everywhere_ ,why haven't I found Sylvi?!"

Just as she spoke, Astrid tripped over her own boots but caught her balance before any real damage was done.

"And who put this damn trap here?!", she questioned loudly as she noticed a makeshift trap by her feet.

It was simple and looked to have been made in a hurry. A trap to imprison possibly a small dragon.

Astrid found track's beside it. Footprints.

The young viking decided she would see where they led to. She walked for only a couple minutes, the moonlight illuminated the darkness. After a while of walking, Astrid noticed that the footprints stopped. Although the footprints stopped, her mind didn't.

There was a cave right in front of her. Nothing great, just a damn rock wedged into the earth.

"What th- ", Astrid heard tree branches crack behind her. She jumped and turned around, axe in hand, she was ready.

Without even registering it, a dark figure dropped from the tree tops and tackled Astrid to the ground.

Astrid threw the other person off and flung a few feet away, battle stance and axe in her hand, the viking studied her attacker as her attacker studied her.

A girl. She had nicely kept dark hair, her face was a bit smudged in dirt and she wore casual clothes, slightly torn but clearly an old viking outfit.

"No way.", the blonde whispered to herself.

This could not be Sylvi, was it?

"Sylvi?"

The girl growled at the name,"You shouldn't be here.", she stood tall as she spoke. "You should leave."


	3. Chapter 3

The girl in front of her hunched slightly and her eyes were hiding behind that mess of hair she had.

She wore an old worn out viking outfit with hints of dirty yellow and brown. The colors were faded and filthy. The girl must've never worn anything beside that.

Sylvi looked just like Hiccup. She was about Astrid's own height and she had faded freckles and her hair was sloppily braided behind her back with strands coming into her smudged face.

Astrid let her guard down just a bit and tried to walk over to the girl. Her axe trailed behind her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Sylvi.", she brought her hand up, going toward the girl.

Before Astrid even got near her, Sylvi's eyes scanned her and she quickly jumped on her feet and ran through the trees.

"Wait!", yelled Astrid.

She quickly grabbed her axe and went after the other girl. Jumping over fallen tree trunks and letting her boots crunch on top of the dry leaves and twigs.

Astrid searched for a few more minutes before she stopped and took a break beside a stream of water. The young woman set her axe down beside a boulder and cleaned her face with the fresh water.

She sat on the grass below and leaned her head back, popping her tense muscles.

"Why is your family so crazy, Hiccup.", Astrid spoke to herself mostly.

The young viking heard twigs snap behind her and automatically knew someone was there. "Don't try hiding, it's pointless.", the blonde said out loud.

"I'm not hiding. If I wanted to hide I would have.", she heard a voice behind her and Astrid turned around to find the girl.

She seemed unsure of herself but presented confidence in her actions. She didn't falter and let Astrid know that she was strong. Or at least tried to show.

"You wanted to talk? Let's talk.", she said finally.

And so they did.

They sat beside the stream and Astrid couldn't contain all the questions she had for this girl.

Sylvi had been taken as a child from Berk. When she was at least five or six years old, Cloudjumper took her to her mother as he saw that Valka seemed sad and missed her family.

The girl lived with her mother throughout all her life. She forgot about the village because after a year with her mother, the young girl accidentally fell and almost drowned. For some reason, Sylvi forgot about almost everything that had to do with Berk.

"I was about seventeen when I made up my mind. I wanted to see Berk, to see my brother and my father. Mom would tell me about them, we never kept secrets from each other.", Sylvi told the blonde as she played with the grass under her finger tips.

Valka didn't want her daughter to go, she thought it was too dangerous and wouldn't let Sylvi leave.

One night Sylvi snuck out. She planned it well and waited for her mother to be asleep before leaving. Valka was woken up that night by Cloudjumper and the last thing she saw was Sylvi leaving on her own dragon, heading east.

"What happened to your dragon?", Astrid asked her.

The cold night air pushed their hair away from their face and Astrid played with her fingers.

"I lost her about a year ago. A Nadder, she got sick and I couldn't help her. I messed up, I shouldn't have left in the first place.", Sylvi said sadly. "Mom never kept anything from me, she told me about my brother and father. What do I do in return? I leave her."

She stood up and started kicking at the dirt around her.

Astrid did the same and put an arm on the girls shoulder. "Come to Berk with me. You'll see your family again.", she told her.

Sylvi raised her face and looked at her newly found friend. She sighed before responding, "I can't. I'd be an outcast."  
The blonde viking tried her best to convince the other girl. Telling her that she wouldn't ever be made out as an outcast.

"You're wrong, the people at Berk aren't like that!", Astrid told her.

She tried her best not to think about Hiccup and the way he was treated when they were kids. Now he was an outcast.

Astrid shook her head of the thought and went after Sylvi who was now walking away.

"Do you just run away from all your problems? You can't run forever!", she yelled.

That caught Sylvi's attention and the auburn haired girl stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'm not running away. I'm just giving people their space.", she admitted.

Astrid finally understood. This girl was reminded her more of Hiccup every second.

Sylvi won't run away, she wouldn't give up so easily. She just cared for other people and took them Into consideration, their needs first before her own.

"Alright.", Astrid said quietly. "I'll respect your decision. I'm leaving by sunrise.", she explained.

The other girl nodded. "Will you tell them that you found me?", she asked almost desperately.

The blonde shook her head. "I won't. They'll miss out on an opportunity to see you again but I won't tell them. I promise."

"Good.", Sylvi thought over the response carefully. "Don't let them know where I am, Astrid. Don't, no matter what. I don't want them to be disappointed in me."

Astrid nodded and gave her a warm smile.

The blonde viking left Sylvi to her thoughts and made her way back to Stormfly.

A good night's sleep would help Astrid relax and clear her thoughts. She really wouldn't tell Hiccup or Valka about the girl, more like woman because she was Astrid's own age.

Astrid would keep her promise and tell the chief that he didn't find Sylvi, that she searched everywhere but came up empty handed.

She fell asleep beside Stormfly that night and dreamt of nothing. Nothing at all.

Astrid woke up early the next morning and readied Stormfly for their journey back home.

She searched around, looking for Sylvi. Astrid was hopeful that the other girl would come by and say farewell but she didn't.

"Come on, girl.", Astrid said as she climbed on top of the Nadder.

She was about to take flight before she heard a voice behind her.

"Wait!", yelled Sylvi as she ran to catch up.

Astrid climbed down to meet her, a hand on her hip.

Sylvi had cleaned her face and tightly braided her hair once more. She looked presentable and her clothes had been changed into an outfit that somehow reminded Astrid of Valka.

It had a clean colors now, a skirt with a hint of red the shade of fine wine and white. Her shirt was mostly white and gray with little patterns sewn onto the hem of the sleeves and neckline.

"Nice change of clothes.", Astrid remarked.

Sylvi chuckled nervously as she looked down at her new attire. "Thanks, my mom made them for me. Special occasion clothes.", she smiled. "How do I look?", she asked as she fiddled with her fingers.

Astrid smiled. She knew where Sylvi was going with this. For some reason the girl looked more like her mother at the moment. Her hair pulled back and her face clean and out in the open as she stood tall.

"Like a viking.", she chuckled.

Sylvi went over to Astrid and sighed. "I was wrong yesterday. I belong with my family."

The blonde shook her head in agreement. "You do.", she smiled. "Come on, let's go home."

Astrid jumped on Stormfly as Sylvi did the same and sat behind the young woman. She hadn't been on a dragon in over a year and was somewhat excited to fly once more.

Sylvi would be forever thankful to Astrid. She gave her a second chance to see her family.


	4. Chapter 4

Astrid and Sylvi spoke about a lot throughout the ride. They'd get to Berk by sundown and the two young women would need to find out more of one another.

Sylvi found out that Astrid is Hiccup's wife and that Hiccup hadn't wanted her to go looking for his sister.

They changed the subject briefly when Astrid asked Sylvi why she lived on that island for so long.

"I'd given up on finding Berk. I thought I'd never be able to find it after all the islands I'd checked. So eventually I decided to just stay in one place.", Sylvi explained.

She was tracing the scales on the Nadders back as she spoke.

"The outfit you're wearing, your mother made it for you?", Astrid asked, she wanted to start a good conversation.

Sylvi nodded although she knew Astrid hadn't seen, "Yeah, it was one of the newer ones she'd made for me the month I left. She said it was for a 'special occasion', although I think she made this for winter.", Sylvi laughed and Astrid couldn't help but smile.

They spoke throughout the whole trip learning more and more about each other.

"I don't remember much when I was a kid. Playing with Hiccup mostly. I do remember I knew a lot more than I should've known about some people.", Sylvi admitted at some point.  
Astrid's eyebrows met and she turned her head slightly, "What do you mean? You saw something you weren't supposed to?"

The other girl nodded. "Something like that but not exactly."

They were quiet for the next hour.

Sylvi eventually asked Astrid about Hiccup. She explained that Hiccup was now chief and that her father died some time back.

"I know.", she whispered, "I somehow felt he'd be missing from the family. Nothing ever goes as planned.", Sylvi lectured Astrid.

"Nothing ever goes as planned? Don't think that way, think positive.", Astrid told her, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

Sylvi wasn't sad at all she seemed to be used to bad news and took it fairly well.

They were getting closer to Berk as the sun was setting, covering the sky in different shades of orange and pink.

It was peaceful and quiet.

Astrid could see Berk coming closer and nudged Sylvi, letting her know that they would arrive soon.

"They'll think I'm a stranger. What if I'm not taken into the village, cast out?", she asked nervously.

The blonde shook her head and chuckled, "They'll love you, trust me."

The Deadly Nadder flew down and landed right in front of Astrid and. Hiccup's home.

Hiccup came storming out from inside when he heard the dragon right outside.

The blonde viking jumped off Stormfly to meet her husband.

"Are you serious? You were gone all day, for two days!", he said as he waved his arms around wildly.

"Hiccup.", Astrid chuckled as she went over to calm him down. "You won't believe who I found."

The chief shook his head clear of any thoughts and took a deep breath before looking back to the Nadder.

He saw a woman the same height as Astrid with dark hair like his own and a viking outfit on. She looked extremely familiar.

It took him a second before finally figuring it out. This girl was his sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup didn't move at all, he kept his face straight as he looked at his sister. "Astrid, why did you bring her here?", he managed to choke out, his voice stern and dark.

Astrid was almost intimidated. She'd never heard him speak in such a tone. This Hiccup was not the friendly, loving man she knew. This was a dead serious Hiccup.

Still, she would not falter, "Hiccup it's your sister.", she whispered.

Sylvi took this as her cue to start walking toward the couple. "Hey, big brother.", she tried giving him a smile as she took short small steps.

Hiccup didn't move, he pulled away from Astrid and looked at them both in disbelief. He ignored his sisters words and his face held a kind of hurt.

At that moment, Valka came from inside the house. "Gods, it's you, Sylvi!", she exclaimed before rushing over and hugging her daughter.

Sylvi hugged her mother as Valka kept kissing her forehead and cheeks, she could not belive the girl was there.

"Come, let's go inside, it's freezing out here. You must be starving, both of you.", Valka said as she went to Astrid, Sylvi under her arm.

Hiccup had gone inside by then and didn't say a word.

They ate quickly and all of them sat by the table, next to Sylvi and Astrid. They brought food that afternoon, hoping Astrid would finally come home.

Sylvi had quite an appetite as did Astrid. Valka sat beside her daughter and Hiccup was leaning against the nearby wall.

Their home was new. It was built for Astrid and Hiccup as a wedding gift and had enough rooms to spare. Sylvi would spend the night there.

The whole village knew that Astrid had gone looking for the lost Sylvi and were all excited to meet her once more, as an adult.

"Why didn't you want to come home?", Valka asked when Astrid told them of Sylvi not wanting to come back.

Sylvi shrugged, "I thought you'd be mad. Mom, I left you.", she admitted.

"No.", her mother chuckled and hugged her, "I'd never be mad. I love my kids. I'll admit, I was upset and worried at first but no, not anymore."

The young auburn haired woman nodded before speaking again. "I knew you were worried, that's why I was scared to come here. I was almost sure you would've been angry at me."

The two young vikings were now finished eating and Hiccup still didn't say a word.

It was dark out, extremely late and Hiccup finally spoke after a few hours of being mute.

"It's late, I'm going to bed.", he told them as he went upstairs toward his bedroom.

The women were the only ones left and Sylvi felt a bit hurt. She and her brother were quite close as children and now he wanted nothing to do with her.

"He'll come around.", Astrid told her, "He just can't handle all that's going on at the moment."

Sylvi nodded and gave the blonde a warm smile. "It must be the baby.", she chuckled absentmindedly.

Astrid's eyes went wide as she gave a nervous laugh and Valka looked to her in pure joy.

"A baby?", she asked excitedly.

The blonde shook her head and looked back to Sylvi. "B-But how would you know?", she managed to blurt out.

Sylvi smiled, "You must be a crazy person not to notice you puking in the morning."

A few word were exchanged and Valka was beyond excited in becoming a grandmother. After another half hour, they all decided to go to bed and Valka left back home.

"There's a spare room, it's yours.", Astrid told her as they went upstairs.

They bid each other goodnight after Astrid helped her get comfortable in her new room. Sylvi seemed quite nervous as she hadn't slept in an actual room for years.

The auburn haired woman was fidgeting with her fingers as she sat on the bed and curled underneath the blankets. It was strange being in a place like this. It scared her.

Astrid went to bed and noticed that Hiccup still hadn't fallen asleep. He was just laying down and thinking.

"What you did isn't right, Hiccup.", she told him as she got into bed.

He nodded. "I know, but I've got a damn good reason for what I did.", he admitted.

Astrid sighed, she'd let him explain and this better be a good reason.

"It broke me to pieces when she left. I couldn't handle it and it took me a really long time to cope and accept that she wasn't coming back.", he whispered, "I guess I'm just scared of getting close to her because she might disappear again at any second."

The blonde nodded her head and took in all the newly found information. They lay beside each other in the dark, the only light coming from outside.

"She won't be going anywhere from now on. Don't push her away, if you do then it's your own fault if you lose her.", with that being said, Astrid turned and curled up, going to sleep.

Hiccup thought about what she said so much so that he was still awake an hour later. He sighed before cracking his neck and got ready for bed once more.

He lay on his back before noticing that his bedroom door was still a bit open. Astrid must've forgotten to close it.

The young chief stood up and walked toward his door. Right when he was about to close it, Hiccup heard faint sobs coming from down the hall.

He looked back to Astrid and saw that she was still asleep. Hiccup stuck his head out and still heard soft cries and whimpers.

Groaning, the young man walked down the hall to search for the sound. He stopped right outside his spare room and noticed it's door slightly agape.

He could hear Sylvi crying from inside the room.

Hiccup opened the door slowly and noticed her frame underneath the blankets.

This reminded him of when they were children. They were often terrified of storms, Sylvi was beyond terrified and Hiccup would have to comfort her many times.

She'd go into his bed and seek the comfort of her older brother. Hiccup would often sing to her and try to keep her mind away from the storm outside.

It worked every time and calmed her down so much that she'd fall asleep in his bed and Hiccup would go into her bed to sleep. That was their bond. They looked after each other every day.

Shaking his head of the thoughts, Hiccup looked back at his younger sister who was curled up in bed. She was fighting off invisible monsters in her sleep and sobbed quietly.

Hiccup went to her side and tried shaking her awake but she wouldn't budge.

He finally got enough courage to sit in bed with her and the girl slightly calmed down but was still crying.

After bringing his sister into his arms, did Sylvi wake up slightly.

At first she pushed him away, wet tears trailed her face as she thought Hiccup was the monster in her dream. Once she noticed who it was, she calmed down and let him hug her.

She cried silently as he rocked them back and forth.

"I'm sorry I ignored you.", he told her quietly, "I want things to be like before from now on."

Sylvi was panting but soon found herself relaxing as her brother comforted her.

"Sing to me.", she told him silently, a mere whisper in their ears.

Hiccup held her close, he would not loose his sister again. He smiled before lightly chuckling and started singing quietly to his younger sister.

His little sister. His family.


End file.
